Sweet And Tempting )
by Kazumi 93
Summary: ok so Alexander has a girl one day show up out of the blue and say im your kid. all the while this girl is a mix of werewolf and vampire. this combo is forbidden. Alexander hates her and wants nothing to do with her. when Kazumi comes to love Trevor Michel and he finds of the truth about her. he trys to...well you find out for your self what happens. enjoy. (comment on the story!
1. run and hied

Sweet And Tempting!

I sit in my room listening to Three Days Grace.

"Kazumi Sterling get your ass down here right now." A male voice called from below. I run down the spiral stairs. My midnight black hair pulled back in a ponytail flying behind me. I stood on the bottom step. In my black booty shorts and ripped gray leggings. My black and gray striped jacket covered my Three Days Grace concert tee. "Yea dad what is it?" I said pissed off. My sea green eyes burning into his brown ones. "Why is Raven telling me you and Trevor Michal are dating?" he looked mad. Raven has been watching me ever sense I came to this back water town. "I can date who I want. Right now I want Trevor Michal." My eyes now red my fangs bared. I was ready to kill. (slap)

"You will not bare your fangs at me. Nor will I allow you to date a human." He yelled. What a hypocrite. Raven is a human. I growled now my eyes shifting from crimson red to blazing gold. "you are such a hypocrite! Raven is a human and you are a vampire. What could possibly be different with me dating Trevor?" I yelled looking him in the eye. His brown eyes now crimson red. "it is different cuz you are my daughter. You are to respect what I say. Got it you little bitch." He abused be and never loved me. Alexander Sterling the man that helped bring me into this world will also be the one to help take me out. "I did not know your slut of a mother was a were wolf. If I would have known that I would never fucked her. Now I have a werepire for a daughter. Im a fuckin mockery of the underworld because of you. Well say something you bitch!" he slapped me again. I bit him and ran out the door. Tears in my eyes. I shift into wolf form. My black hair turned into fur. My gold eyes blazing with anger. I ran into the woods and over thickets. I found a cave the last time I ran off. I went inside. I will be safe here for some time. Till he tracks me. I fell asleep deep in the cave. In hopes he would not look for me.

(this is the first cap hope you liked it. Sorry to all you Alexander fans. Im on too. But need to throw in some personal stuff in there. My dad is a jurk. Anyways comment. If and one haz a request plz inbox me. 3)


	2. fight in the cave

bit him and ran out the door. Tears in my eyes. I shift into wolf form. My black hair turned into fur. My gold eyes blazing with anger. I ran into the woods and over thickets. I found a cave the last time I ran off. I went inside. I will be safe here for some time. Till he tracks me. I fell asleep deep in the cave. In hopes he would not look for me…

"Fang Meets Flesh!"

I sleep till I hear footsteps approach me. I sniff the air still pretending to sleep. The calming sent of lavender, jasmine, and ferns. The sent I knew who was the owner. I growled and looked at my father. He was wearing a black tee shirt and black skin tight jeans with combat boots. His eyes crimson red. I got in a defensive stance. Fangs bared growling. He took a step back. He knew not to take a step forward. If he valued his live he would not do something so stupid. I barked at him and growled once more. Not taking my eyes off him. " you little bitch. You think im afraid of you. You are nothing but a freek. No one will ever love you. No one cares about you. Trevor hits on anything with boobs. You're a slut like your mother." He said with hate in his eyes. I knew what he was doing. He wanted me to lose it and fight him. I'm not stupid. I keep my cool and stepped forward. My gold eyes cold as ice its self. My breath steady my growl harsh and strong. My fangs bared sharp as razors. My stance clear as day to be a warning. This and more things my late mother Layonha tempus Tomegowa. Die in a raid of vampires that splattered my peoples blood all over the ground walls. My mother gave her life for me to live. Now this mastered wants to belter her good name. I don't think so. I ran at him and pinned him to the ground. I shifted back, my eyes now red. " im so sick and tired of you calling me a bitch and my mother a slut! Now im here cuz you could not keep yourself in check." I yelled at him. All my pain and anger coming out. " you and your human need to back off and give me some fuckin space. Cuz im not going to stop seeing Trevor. Nor you or Raven are going to stop me. Got that." Don't get me wrong I liked Raven. It's her dam attitude that needs adjusting. SLAP " Who the hell do you think you are? I will not have you talk to me that way." He yelled as he punched and kicked me. I was black and blue blood and tears coming out of me with every hit. "say you're sorry. Beg for my forgiveness." He said kicking me and throwing me ageist the wall. " You can burn in hell!" I said befor passing out.

(oooooo this is starting to turn into a bloody story. It already was. Anyways comment ant if any request plz let me know.)


	3. let me show you

. "say you're sorry. Beg for my forgiveness." He said kicking me and throwing me ageist the wall. " You can burn in hell!" I said befor passing out…..

"let me show you"

I wake up in my room. It was morning the sun streamed threw the window. I got up and took a shower. The warm water hit my skin allowing me to relax. After the shower, I checked my phone. Trevor texted me.

"hey going for a drive come with."

I thought about it. If I went dad would beat me for the umpteenth time. If I don't I lose Trevor. I wanna be happy. But because of what I am. I can never be truly happy. Fuck it going for it.

"im coming be out front in ten."

Five seconds later he text back.

"k bab "

I walked outside. The cool fall air embraced me as I took another step. I had my jean skirt with black black hair pulled back into two pigtails that start at my neck line and go to my waist. With my black and gray striped jacket covering my army cameo tank top. The sun was bright and warm. It felt good on my skin. The roar of a red and white 1998 mustang pulled in. the window rolled down. "hey there pretty lady." He said with a smile. His maws green eyes were so stunning. He was sporting a white beater and blue jeans. His dirty blond hair spiked. I hoped in. he gave me a quick kiss before we drove off. "so where are we going?" I said looking at him. "out of town. I wanna show you something." He said holding my hand and watching the rode. "you will like it trust me." He said with a warm smile. We drove till we reached a wooded area. He pulled over and turned the car off, And we got out. We walked for an hour. "Kazumi I know this may sound strange but… I know what you are." He looked at me. "I also know what that basturd sterling is doing to you." He hugged me and tears came to his eyes. "Kazumi I love you. I will do anything for you." He sounded so sincere. I looked into his eyes to see love, trust, honesty. "I want you to say it. Out loud." I looked at him not a trace of fear on his face when he told me one word that defined me. "werepire" he looked at me as if he did not mined it. "are you afraid of me?" I said softly. "no im not afraid." He said leaning in to me. "you realy should be." I said before we shared a heated kiss. The next thing I knew I was on my back him pulling my leggings off and my panties. "Kazumi this might hurt." He said softly. Before entering me. I screamed as my walls stretched. He fucked me till mid-day. The drive back was quiet. Neath one of us spoke. When he dropped me off. Before I could get out. He kissed me it was full of hunger and want. "I love you Kazumi." He said tears in his eyes. "I love you to Trevor." I said before getting out. When I entered the house. My dad was sitting on the steps. Crap…

"so did you have fun." He said getting up. "y-yes I did." I said in fear. (SLAP)

(dundundun tell me what you think.)


	4. His life or mine

He kissed me it was full of hunger and want. "I love you Kazumi." He said tears in his eyes. "I love you to Trevor." I said before getting out. When I entered the house. My dad was sitting on the steps. Crap…  
"so did you have fun." He said getting up. "y-yes I did." I said in fear. (SLAP)

*HIS LIFE OR MINE*

I fell to the cold marble floor. I had tears in my eyes. "daddy why do you do this to me." He punched me and slammed my head to the floor till I past out. DAM BITCH DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT. YOU MAY HAVE BEEN IN MY BOSS BUT I WILL NEVER CINSITER YOUR ASS AS FAMILY. (Three weeks later) I would not talk to anyone. I would stay in my room. I was so skinny. I have not eaten sense the woods. My dad he keeps beating me. Raven just laughs as I scream for help. To night my bags were packed and I was not looking back. I am no ones punching bag. I am a person just like him. I have feelings. i threw by bags in my black and lightning blue 1990 mustang. I placed a note on his coffin. I feel I should not even do that but I was fed up with him. I'm his daughter weather he likes it or not. I drove off.

*DAD*

"I hope you and raven have a happy life together. I can not live with you beating me. You helped create me. My mom did what she could to hide who my father was so you could be safe. I'm sorry I was a burden on you. There is a bottle of A positive in the coffin. I hope you two do well. Don't look for me.

KAZUMI Tempos STURLING "

I was almost out of Dulls Ville. When Trevor popped in my head. I hit my brakes. Dam it why can't I be happy for once. It's not like he will skip town and travel with me. I don't even know where I'm going. The only way to keep him safe is for me to go away and never go back. I began to drive tears in my eyes. I'm sorry Trevor I love you. I reached the next town and pulled into a place called the coffin club. Hmmm this looks nice place to stop for the night. I walk in to come face to face with a white hair boy with blood red tips. My my my what do we have here. A young werepire that lost her was. He sounded like he did not mined me. Who are you I said defensively. I'm Jagger Maxwell and you are. His icy blue and neon green eyes sparkled with every word. I'm Kazumi Sterling.

(OMG WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT.)


	5. He found me

. My my my what do we have here. A young werepire that lost her was. He sounded like he did not mined me. Who are you I said defensively. I'm Jagger Maxwell and you are. His icy blue and neon green eyes sparkled with every word. I'm Kazumi Sterling.

*HE FOUND ME*

Well I did not know sterling had a kid. He said with a smile so warm and inviting. He did not want anyone to know. Looking down. Tears came to my eyes as I screamed. " I NEVER ASKED TO BE BORN! WHY THE HELL DOSE HE HATE ME FOR IT." I broke down laying my head on the table. It looked like a spider web and the chairs were iron skeletons. He rubbed my shoulder. I'm not sure but that dose not sound like him. He said sadly. I git up to leave. Thank you for the drink. I said wiping my eyes. No problem Kazumi. He said gitting up. By the way hope im not prying. But where do you plan on going. He said with that same smile. I look out the door and sigh. I don't know where right now. I will when I get there. I said looking at him with a gentle and warm smile. I got one foot out the door when he said the one thing that made me want to cry again. You can stay with me till you figure it out. We need a singer. I think you would be perfect for it. He sounded like he ment it. I study him for a moment. Mmmm well ok I gess. I mean I don't know where im going. I smiled.

It's been two years sense I came to the coffin club. I sometimes think bout going back. But then I think what are you stupid? Dad would beat you worse than he ever did. I come and dance and be around people that don't care that im a werepire. I can be myself and they don't seem to care. The music is awesome. Jagger is also the grates host. Yea sure his apartment is small, and we need to share his coffin. Its all ok because im not getting beaten, staved, and above all I'm wanted. He kazzi your up next. Jagger said as I was prepping. Ok thanks for letting me know. I got on stage were the thousands of club gores shouting "Blood rose, Blood rose, Blood rose." It feels so good to know that someone wants you to be there. Heeelllloooo COFFIN CLUB. tell me who you love. KAZUMI, KAZUMI, KAZUMI! They all scream and shout lights began to flash as the music began to play.

I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words

I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK

_[Chorus]_  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

_[Chorus]_  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again

_[Bridge]_  
Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

_[Chorus]_  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again

I smile out at the crowd when I spotted someone in the crowd. This someone that drove me off in the first place.

OH SHIT DAD!

(omg what is going to happen next. Tell me what you think.)


	6. we need to run

I smile out at the crowd when I spotted someone in the crowd. This someone that drove me off in the first place.  
OH SHIT DAD!

*STAND AND FIGHT!*

The crowd turned and looked at him. I just stared at the man. His brown eyes filled with fury. Hey kazumi is this the punk that beat you like my grandma's French bread on Sunday. Some club goer asked. Yea he is my dad. I said but I was frightened. The blood inside me froze as I watched him walk to the stage. Kazumi you have a talent for singing and pissing me off. He said calmly. His eyes burned thow. Someone pleas escort this ass out of here. The crows grave him. But then fist were thrown and glass was being broke. Jagger graved me and we ran out the back way to the ally. He holds me in his strong arms. He wisped in my ear. "are you ok my love." He said so sweetly. It made me melt his tone was so soft and soothing. His lips brushed over mine. The taste of fresh blood on his lips. The warm summer air hit us as the door swung open. Hey bro we got this take her home. It was a women in a pole dancer outfit. Thanks luna. He said we ran to his hurs. We sped off. My dad saw us and ran for his misreads. I yelled for jagger to step on it. We take 695 and blood drive. The long but darker way. We lost him or so I thought. Bab if I git out of this car. He is going to get. Jagger said eyes red. He is not going to take you or the baby from me. He yelled….

(wha-what omg its giting hot tell me what you think.)


	7. what he said could kill me

My dad saw us and ran for his misreads. I yelled for jagger to step on it. We take 695 and blood drive. The long but darker way. We lost him or so I thought. Bab if I git out of this car. He is going to get. Jagger said eyes red. He is not going to take you or the baby from me. He yelled….

*the truth is out*

Tears in my eyes. Jagger he will kill you. I said bout to cry. He looked at me with the im going to fuck him up look. I held his free hand. Let's just loose him. I looked at him. If he found out a bout the baby. Tears slid down my face. Pleas lets just get out of here. Move into that mansion your parents gave us. I could not hide the fear in my voice. Ok ok bab we will. But first we need to loose him. He hit the gas and speeded down the highway. Dad 's car went out of sight for a short amount of time. MAN BAB IM BOUT TO PULL OVER, AND IF I DO HE IS GOING TO NEED A DOCTOR. He yelled his eyes now a sexy crimson red. I licked my lips and smile. Jagger now flooring it. Im going to try and loose him. He said now pissed and ready to fight. Im not letting him hurt you. we got to the apartment. I ran to the door. I was pulled back by my hair. You bitch your coming with me. JAGGER HELLP ME. I screamed in pain. STURLING SHE IS YOUR KID. WHAT THE HELL MAN. Jagger yelled. OH SHUT UP MAXWELL. My dad was dragging me away when. Jagger yelled. SHE IS PREGNANT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY MAXWELL!

(omg what will I think of next.)


	8. daddy no !

I ran to the door. I was pulled back by my hair. You bitch your coming with me. JAGGER HELLP ME. I screamed in pain. STURLING SHE IS YOUR KID. WHAT THE HELL MAN. Jagger yelled. OH SHUT UP MAXWELL. My dad was dragging me away when. Jagger yelled. SHE IS PREGNANT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY MAXWELL!

*YOU WHORE *

The look on my dad's face was sharper than any knife or stake. He was angry that I not only got pregnant. but I got pregnant by a Maxwell. YOU WHORE! He yelled as he beat me on the red velvet steps. HOW DARE YOU MATE WITH THAT FAMILY! He punched and kicked me. I looked at jagger and reached for him. He ran up to my dad and yelled something. I was too far gone to hear it. (Jagger's POV: ) I could not stand by and watch my soon to be wife and mother of my unborn son or daughter. Being beaten by a man that done our family wrong. She wanted to be mine and I hers. I will not allow him to hurt her. I ran up to him and got him off her in one punch. YOU EVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON HER AGAIN AND ILL KILL YOU! I yelled as I went at him. I was letting him have it. Every punch, kick, throws to the ground. I was not giving an inch. Until Kazumi in a weak voice spoke up. She looks bad. Blood coming from her mouth. Her eyes haft shut. Why did he do this to her? She did nothing to him but love him. All she wanted was to be loved to. "stop it you won't be any better than him." It broke my heart to see her like this. The fact that she still after being beaten haft to death would tell me to stop beating up the man that hurt her. I kick sterling one last time before I ran to her. She was not conches. I picked her up and held her close. I spat on sterling before taking her inside. I slammed the door on the man that hurt her and wanted to kill her. I wiped her face with a wet cloth. She was covered in bruises her snow white dusted in black, blue, and purple. She did not deserve to be beaten like that. She woke up slowly to the cool compress.

( Kazumi's POV: ) I woke up in the living room. The fire was lit and my soon to be husband was at my side. Tears streamed down his face as he told me he was sorry. He never cried well not in front of me. You don't need to be sorry. Im ok. The baby is fine. We don't need to worry about it. I said softly. He looked at me. This look was full of sorrow and hate. We are moving in to the place my parents got for us. Im not letting him hurt you again. Not wile im here. He said before pulling me into a tender kiss.

All was warm an fuzzy in the apartment. Outside was a different story. My dad was plotting. This plan to…..

(dun dun dun what will I think of next.) 


	9. the plan

We are moving in to the place my parents got for us. Im not letting him hurt you again. Not wile im here. He said before pulling me into a tender kiss.  
All was warm an fuzzy in the apartment. Outside was a different story. My dad was plotting. This plan to…..

*THE PLAN *

(Alexander's POV: ) so that bitch thinks she can git away. Well we are just going to fix that. I look at my cell phone. Leo will git rid of her and Maxwell too. UAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Leo I have a job for you. oh ya what is it old friend. He said ready to go. Kill my daughter and the man that planted his seed inside her. Man you must not like the guy. But killing her come on. Don't you think that's a bit much? Leo she is a werepire she don't matter. She is a waist of blood and skin. I said coldly as bad as it sound. I did not heat her mother. I loved her till I found out what she was. By then it was too late. We bread that thing. Now she bread. With a member of my kind. She must be disposed of ASAP! Leo sighed ok I help. I'm not going to like it thow. She did nothing wrong. It was not her fault she was born this way. Her mom should have told you what she was. He said sad. I could tell he was upset. I sighed. look Leo we cant save her. I can't Jagger went out of line this time. I said smoothly as I could. Something inside me did not want to do this. But I had to cuz if I did not. More and more werepires will be born. They would over run us. WHA JAGGER IS THE MAN YOU WANT ME TO KILL. NO WAY MAN IM NOT. He yelled. I know the Maxwell's are powerful and would kill us. But they will understand. I said calmly. ALEANDER THE MAXWELL'S WERE BORN FROM WEREPIRES THERE RESPECTED.I MEAN THEY CANT BE TUCHED. he yelled. I had to pull the phone away from my ear. SO JAGGER PICKED YOUR GIRL. SHE OFF LIMITS. WE CAN'T TUCH HER. She said in a way that showed. He was about to back out. Leo you are going to help me end of story. I hung up and looked at the moon. Laya why did you not tell me sooner.

Dam it! Tears stream down my face. I don't want to do this but I must. if you don't want then don't. a calm voice said. When I looked up. The women that gave birth to her stood before me. She looked like an angle. A strapless white dress. Her long black hair pulled back in a braid that went to the middle of her back. Her lavender eyes full of regret and shame. My heart stopped when I saw her. What do you want Laya? I said bitterly. To stop you from doing something you will regret. Alexander she is our daughter. Yes I lied to you. I heat myself for it. One thing I did not lie about was that I loved you. I still do. I looked at her for what seemed like forever. I regret the day I meet you. tears spilled from her eyes. She ran to me and kissed me. I kissed back. It was like before I knew about her being a werewolf. The kiss heated up quickly. She broke away looking at me. Laya I thought you were dead. I said softly. I am dead Alexander. She said softly. How r you even here then? I asked shocked. You called out for me. She said. A light glowed. Alexander pleas listen to me. Do not kill Kazumi. She said as the light got brighter. Laya I don't have a choice. The light flashed she was gone. Alexander we all have a choice and you must not choose to kill her. Her voice faded into the wind. Tears fell from my eyes. I sorry but she must go….

(omg what will I think of next)


	10. cold eyes

Alexander pleas listen to me. Do not kill Kazumi. She said as the light got brighter. Laya I don't have a choice. The light flashed she was gone. Alexander we all have a choice and you must not choose to kill her. Her voice faded into the wind. Tears fell from my eyes. I'm sorry but she must go….

*LOVE CUTS DEEP*

Jagger and I woke up the next night. I was so sour from what my dad did to me. Jagger must have known. Held me close to him. "It is going to be ok. I promise you. we are going to get out of this." He said kissing my bare shoulder. "I know your dad might not like us being together. But dam it I love you. I would do anything to keep you and our little one safe." I tear up. "we need to get to the airport." He said as he got out of the coffin. After getting out I threw on my sleeveless black top and sweat pants. I threw my hair in a lazy bun and paced my bags. I threw my stuff into Jagger's hurrs. Ok bab that is the last of it. We go to drive when a gun shot was herd. "where do you think your going little miss?" a velvet voice said. When I looked there in a black trench coat stud Leo Bain. His sea breeze blue hair that caress his cheeks. His eyes cold and dark. "Leo pleas I'm pregnant. You must let us pass. What my father told you. whatever it may be is a lie." I said with tears in my eyes. "Kazumi this is your last chance come home. I will spare the baby if you come home with me." My father said calm. He looked sad almost sorry. No this is a trick. I said to myself. Don't let him fool you. I knew far too well that my father wanted me dead. He would do anything to make it happen. I growled at them. My eyes blazed gold." STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! YOU LIEING ASSWHOLE!" I yelled as I felt myself shift into a vary pissed off black wolf.

*The talk show *

Kazumi: christen why is dad always trying to kill me.

Jagger: baby it's just part of her past too. You know how some of the men in her life wanted her dead.

Christen: jagger is right kazumi. Im sorry *hug*

Alexander: Why am I an ass. I thought you liked me christen? * looks down.

Jagger: hahahahahahahahaha! That's what you get dad.

Christen: jagger alexander pleas stop fighting. Don't make me get blaze.

Kazumi: NO ANY ONE BUT HER!

Leo: um…. Who is blaze.

Christen: a friend of mine. She is supper badass.

Naruto: hey christen want some ramin!

Christen: NARUTO WRONG FANFIC! GET OUT BEFORE I SHUVE THAT BOWL OF RAMIN UP YOUR ASS!

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kazumi: poor Naruto. Any ways back to the story.


	11. THE STORY OF MY MAMA AND PAPA

." STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! YOU LIEING ASSWHOLE!" I yelled as I felt myself shift into a vary pissed off black wolf.

*THE STORY OF MY MAMA AND PAPA*

Dad and leo backed up when I shifted. There is one thing you don't want to do. Piss off a pregnant werepire. "you bitch I was willing to let you keep the dam thing." He was now mad. "Alexander if you kill her. The Maxwell's will have our heads. I would not be surprised if Jagger skins you, and hangs it over his fire place. Come on leave her be. She found her love. She is not coming back. Isn't that what you wanted? To get rid of that dam mistake. The only thing that dam flee bag Laya did for you is spread those pretty legs." Leo said calmly my dad looked dazed.

*alexander's flash back*

It was July,12, 1982 I was 15 years old. I was Young and stupid. I can still remember her loving green eyes. They captured my heart. We meet at a vamp party outside the town. Grandmother told me to go and have fun. Im happy she did. The party was loud and fun. The room was full of vampires but they did not matter cuz all I saw was her. The silky black haired, green eyed, snow white skind girl. She was in a pair of tight red booty shorts and a black tank top. That tank top showed off those double-D boobs nicely. Her long legs gleaming as the lights hit them when she danced. When our eyes meet. *sigh* it was magic. Her smile was like seeing the sun and standing in its rays. Only I was not getting burned but being kissed softly by its warm glow. We were drinking and one thing lead to another. That night I layed her on the cool grass. I could feel the warmth and wetness on my dick. She felt so dam good. Her hot breath and the sex. She was like an animal. Now I know why it was so wiled.(flash back end.) The truth is I don't hate kazumi I love her. That is why I want her home. I know I screwed up and proby so bad she wont come back. I got to try and get her back. "kazumi plz come home. I was wrong and I diseve to be riped lim from lim. I love you kazumi and I am so sorry." My dad was crying and he never dose that. I knew right then and there that her spoke the troth. I walked to him slowly. I shift back tears in my eyes. "dad why crying? You hate me. You yell it all the time. What happened?" I said softly. Jagger looked like he was ready to kill my dad cuz he was so close. "I know and im so sorry kazumi." He hugged me. I pushed him away and ran to jaggers side. "dad im sorry but I don't trust you. I love jagger and im having his baby." I said with confidence. Im loseing my sweet baby girl. Im too late to be a father. I should have beet there for her not beat her. DAMIT! Why did I do that? I fell to my nees when they left. " good luck baby girl." I said tears in my eyes. Leo walked away. I just stayed there till a pair of green eyes meet mine. "Laya…" Is all I could say. The girl just smiled at me. " alexander thank you for not killing her. I know I lied to you that night. I should not have, and im so sorry." She said with tears in her eyes. It broke my heart seeing her cry. "laya" I slammed my lips to hers. The kiss was powerful and hot. When I opened my eyes. She was gone only her sent lingered.

*The talk show*

Laya: christen you should make one more chapter to end it all.

Christen: you just love spoiling my fun.

Laya: hmmm yea I gess I do

Christen: (FLIP THE DESK!) RRRRAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Kazumi: O MY GOD!

Jagger: now now christen calm down. im sure Laya did not mean that right laya?

Laya: (.-.) ur no fun jagger!

Jagger: flee bag

Laya: blood sucker

Blaze: CUT IT OUT! YOU PISSING OFF CHRISTEN!

Jagger&Laya: WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU!?

Kazumi&Alexander: any ways back to the fanfic….


End file.
